<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Top Shelf Regrets by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635872">Top Shelf Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers'>lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting blackout drunk and confessing your feelings for your boss was one thing, but you somehow managed to take it to a whole new level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Top Shelf Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithehellisbucky/gifts">ithehellisbucky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an extra gift for you! hope you enjoy!</p><p>*flashbacks are in italics*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slowly opened your eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight as it streamed through the blinds.  Once your eyes finally registered to the morning light, you sat up a little in bed, but not before you became acutely aware of the fact that you were not the only one occupying it.  An arm was slung across your bare waist, and your eyes widened when you recognized the body sleeping next to you.  Your boss, Tony Stark. And you were in his hotel room. Your mind went blank, save for two words: <em>oh shit.</em></p><p>The whole reason that you were in Las Vegas was for Tony. Because you worked as his assistant, you traveled pretty much everywhere with him, to important meetings, business expos, and science conventions like this one. Pretty much the only time that you weren't following Tony around was when he was off doing something with the Avengers, but even then it wasn't like you were far away, because you still had your own bedroom and office at the compound.  </p><p>Trying hard not to hyperventilate right then and there, you slowly slipped out of bed, as quiet as you could be to not wake Tony.  You managed not to disturb him and started to search around for your clothes, mind racing as you tried to figure out what you were going to do.  You collected your clothes from the places where they were discarded last night, and escaped into the bathroom.  This was his hotel room and not yours, so you didn't have the luxury of changing into clothes that were clean. You groaned at the idea of the inevitable walk of shame that you would eventually have to make to your own hotel room, wearing last night's clothes and probably smelling like the alcohol that caused the hangover you were nursing. Reaching into your jacket pocket, you felt a small piece of paper, which you pulled out and looked at. It was a torn napkin from the club Tony had dragged you to last night, and you recognized Tony's scribbled handwriting and the words "need: ring" scratched onto it. You had absolutely no idea what that meant, so you figured nothing would happen if you just tossed it in the trash. </p><p>You hoped with all your heart that you could sneak back to your hotel within the next few minutes,  so Tony would never know that it was you who he shared his night with. You would return to his hotel room in an hour or two, playing the role of a dutiful assistant, hiding your hangover and acting like you spent the night in your own room.  Then it was a matter of how long you could keep up appearances, that nothing had ever happened between you two.  Because the truth was, you liked him. A lot, which was something you had hidden really well up until this point. And if it was unprofessional to have feelings for your boss, getting blackout drunk and sleeping with him was grounds for immediate dismissal. </p><p>Your head was pounding as you started to remember flashes of last night, of what happened. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>He had dragged you to some club, claiming that you needed to get out more and take advantage of all that Las Vegas had to offer. You had protested, much more interested in staying the night in your hotel room watching reruns of whatever '90s TV shows you could find, but he insisted.  So here you were, in a crowded club, wearing a dress far shorter than you usually were comfortable wearing, holding a drink that was mediocre at best, despite the bartender's claim that they only used top shelf liquor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You had lost Tony about five minutes after you walked in together, so you got your drink and kept to the sidelines, avoiding the rowdier patrons who probably should have been cut off a drink or two ago. You finally settled at a high table on the corner of the club, and pulled your phone out of your clutch to check for any messages from Tony. Surprisingly, there was radio silence from your boss.  You figured that Tony would eventually find you and you'd have to babysit him for a little before you could go back and get some sleep, so you slowly sipped your drink and waited for your phone to buzz. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony found his way to you not five minutes later, climbing up into the chair across from you and smiling.  His face was a bit pink already, so you knew he was a little tipsy. "So Y/N," he said. "Are you having fun yet?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gave him a look. "Not particularly. I still don't know why you dragged me out here Tony." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You need to have some fun!" he said, getting up from the chair and holding his hand out to me. "Come on, dance with me." </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>You slowly opened the bathroom door and tiptoed out to gather your things. Your entire consciousness hoped that you could make it out of Tony's hotel room and back to your own without him noticing.  You had your hand on the doorknob, thrilled that so far it looked like you were going to succeed. And then you heard the mumble of your name.  </p><p>You deflated and turned around to see Tony looking at you in confusion, still bleary eyed from sleep. "Y/N? Where are you going? What happened last night?" </p><p>He seemingly hasn't realized that he's naked and you're wearing the same clothes you went out in last night, but you knew he was too smart not to eventually figure everything out. </p><p>"Tony-" you started to say. </p><p>He cut you off again. "Did we- did we sleep together last night?" You were silent at that, looking down at the floor. "Y/N," he said, sitting up in bed. "Look at me." </p><p>But you couldn't. Instead, you turned on your heel and practically ran out the door, not stopping until you reached your own hotel room. Once you got inside, you locked the door and collapsed on the bed, trying to hold back tears. The whole time, flashes of memories from last night were plaguing your mind, it was all starting to come back to you now. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>You were dancing with him, swaying your body to the thumping music.  A million watt grin lit up his face as he watched you dance, because he had never seen you this carefree. A little alcohol did wonders for you, he decided. It brought the real you out, and only succeeded in making him fall in love more every second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The song ended, and you grasped his hand and pulled him off the dance floor. "That was fun," you panted slightly. "But I think I need another drink." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony smiled. "Let me buy you one, I was the one who dragged you out here tonight." </em>
  <em>You started giggling at that. "What?" Tony asked, confused. "What's so funny?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've been paying for all my drinks tonight," you said, trying to keep a straight face. "I used my company card." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That probably wasn't something you should have admitted to your boss, but at the moment you didn't care. Tony shook his head, but you could see he was smiling. "You're lucky you're cute," he muttered under his breath.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you say?" you said loudly.  "I didn't hear you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said: you're lucky you're cute." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think I'm cute?" you asked bashfully. "Just cute?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's what did it for Tony. Instead of answering your question, he put his hands on your waist and pulled you into a kiss.  "Did that answer your question?" he asked when you two broke apart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't have time to answer before he leaned in and kissed you again. It was everything you'd wanted for such a long time.  He tasted like the whiskey he'd been sipping on all night. You were drunk, and so was he. "Y/N," he said in a breathy voice. "Outside. Now." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You followed him outside and let him push you against the wall of the bar, in an alley just out of  view of any passing pedestrians. Every cell in your body was on fire, half of them screaming at you to stop necking in an alley like a teenager, and the other half  cheering you on to keep kissing him like your life depended on it. "</em>
  <em>Tony," you breathed between kisses. "We shouldn't be doing this." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took his lips off your neck.  "If you don't want to, tell me. I'll stop right now." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, it's not that," you said softly.  "I - I just don't want to ruin things between us. I'm your assistant for crying out loud." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You could never ruin things between us," he said, leaning in to touch his forehead to yours. "Y/N, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You nodded ever so slightly at his words, and Tony kissed you once again before moving back down to your neck, eliciting a breathy moan from your lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***  </em>
</p><p>Tony had a pounding headache.  He hasn't had a hangover this bad in a while, so he was having a hard time processing everything. When he woke up this morning and realized that he had spent last night with you, he was elated. He'd been in love with you for a long time, but you never allowed your relationship to get farther than one between boss and assistant. But that elation soon turned to self hatred when he watched you try to sneak out, and run away from him. He replayed the memories in his head, sighing. Did you not want what he wanted? Had he pushed you to do something you didn't want to last night? He would never be able to forgive himself if that was the case. He sighed and started to collect his clothes from the floor, not sure what he should do.  </p><p>He thought he had collected everything from the night before when he noticed a piece of paper peeking out from under the bed. It was an official looking document, and Tony wasn't quite sure what it was until he took a closer look. </p><p>It was a marriage certificate. Dated last night, legally marrying Mr. Tony Stark and Ms. Y/N L/N. Both your signatures were in full view on the document, slightly sloppy because of the alcohol. </p><p>Tony's eyes widened. He has done some arguably ridiculous things when he was drunk in the past, but <em>getting married?</em> This was a whole new one for him. </p><p>What was he supposed to do from here? He didn't exactly have a game plan for waking up married in Vegas. Would you have to go through a full-on divorce? Is annulment an option for inebriated impulse decisions? There was a part of him that didn't want to do anything, that wanted to stay married to you and live out his dreams. But based your actions when he woke up this morning, he knew that you didn't feel the same way he did.  You probably thought last night was nothing more than a drunken mistake on your part.  But he couldn't keep this from you. </p><p>You were laying face down in bed when you heard knocking at the door, and you knew who it was. "Go away," you said as loudly as you could muster.  </p><p>"No," came the answer through the door. "I need to talk to you." </p><p>You heaved a sigh and opened the door. Tony had his raised, poised to knock again, which he quickly lowered and looked at you apologetically. "Can I come in?" he asked. "This isn't really something we should talk about in the doorway." </p><p>You nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. "Tony, I-" you started to say. </p><p>"I need to say this first," he said, cutting you off. "Because I don't know how much of last night you remember, but I found this on the floor this morning." Handing you the certificate, he continued. "We got married last night." </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N?" Tony said as he broke away from you, a kiss that wasn't the first and definitely wouldn't be the last. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Marry me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tony!" you were shocked. "We can't do that!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not? We're in Las Vegas, there are wedding chapels on every corner. And if you're worried about a ring, I'll get you one tomorrow." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not a ring I'm worried about Tony," you said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then what is it? I don't see any other problem here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tony, you're my boss. I'm your assistant. Do you know how many HR guidelines we've already broken tonight?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I was never one for following rules, and I don't give a shit about HR guidelines. I've loved you for so long Y/N." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were silent for a few moments before you answered. "Okay." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on then baby," he said, taking your hand and starting to walk away. "We've got to find a chapel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>"So what do we do from here?" you asked, holding the marriage certificate gently, like it was going to explode any second. "I'll have to see if we can get an annulment, but that may take a little while. And I'll have to tender my resignation." </p><p>"Why?" Tony was shocked. </p><p>"Why? Tony, you're my boss! What I did was downright unprofessional, and I honestly don't know how I'm going to face you again, or anyone," you said, turning away from him.  </p><p>"What if I don't want an annulment?" </p><p>That stopped you in your tracks. "What?" </p><p>"I don't want an annulment, Y/N.  I told you this last night, but god I've loved you for so long, and when I woke up this morning and found the certificate, I was so happy. If you don't want this, I'm not going to stand in the way, but if you're denying your feelings to be professional, honey just drop it. I don't know if I can handle seeing you walk away from me again." </p><p>You were shocked.  Shocked enough to speak impulsively. "I do want this," you said. "I've loved you for so long too." </p><p>The smile that he gave you at your words was enough to kill you right then and there. He slowly walked over to you and took your hand. "Are you still tendering your resignation?" he asked as he leaned in. </p><p>You smiled before closing the space between you and kissing him sweetly. "As your assistant, yes. But as your wife, <em>never." </em></p><p>"Good," he said before kissing you again. "Because I don't plan on ever letting you go."</p><p>
  <em>- the end - </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>